


take me to church

by respierra



Category: VIXX
Genre: Demons, M/M, Manipulation, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you love me, right, hongbinnie?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say fucked up leobin
> 
> warnings: abuse, manipulation, supernatural elements

looking back on it, when he feels cold and hollow on the days that taekwoon has to leave, he can’t remember how they met. he tries and tries and tries on a particularly boring afternoon, but no matter how long he spends squinting at the ceiling his mind fails to scrounge something up. the only thing hongbin recalls is some party, and the way his throat constricted and a heavy warmth spread through his chest at the sight of taekwoon, draped in a dress shirt and some slacks. he’d caught hongbin staring almost immediately and returned the gaze through his lashes, so distracting that the younger had barely paid attention to the chatter of their other friends. how could he when taekwoon was the most important thing in the room? 

thing

his mind fasts forwards past nonexistent greetings and awkward conversations to the point where the scenery shifts and taekwoon is hovering over him. he takes a sip of whatever’s in his cup before looking down at hongbin, eyes are inky and endless, it seems, but hongbin figures its from the darkness of the bar they’re in. he stops thinking though when taekwoon’s lips brush against him in a cruel type of tease, bitter alcohol dripping from his slick mouth and into hongbin’s. he was talking, saying something breathy and sly that had hongbin’s pants tightening, but the words are lost. there’s the thumping of speakers and the whistles of a crowd somewhere near, but it fades like before until its just him and taekwoon together, all alone in a pleasurable haze that swallows him whole.

he’d taken hongbin to bed that night, pulling him in between his slender legs to kiss the other breathless. hongbin was dizzy but not drunk, the alcohol having been chased away by the disbelief that he could have someone like taekwoon urging him on, fingers shaking and slipping on pale hips as he pushed and stretched. as hongbin finally manged to to clumsily fuck into the older, he felt his body go up in flames, burning and sparking like a wire every time his name left the other’s mouth.

when it was over (when did it begin?), taekwoon had straddled his lap, his weight a gratifying anchor and his thighs still wet from hongbin’s release. he carded warm, nimble, fingers through his hair and whispering muddled words into the black space of the room. hongbin had been trembling, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember why. he supposed he had been tired.

after that, everything else had fallen into place.


End file.
